Adfectus
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Se fijó su mano y se preguntó cuándo habría sacado la varita. Volvió a mirar a la chica, no había previsto que pasaría eso. Pues bueno, él mucho menos. "—Todo este tiempo, siempre fuiste tú... Él tampoco supo cómo reaccionar. —¿No tienes miedo? —preguntó esperanzado. —¡Claro que sí! ... Bueno, sólo un poco, claro —sonrió, intentando parecer convincente."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

 **Fanfic medio navideño, por la ocasión. Aunque no lo parezca, en realidad. Creo que Short-fic, no me arriesgaré a no tenerlo terminado ni siquiera la navidad del dos mil dieciséis, la experiencia ya está gravada.**

 **En fin, creo que me estoy volviendo adicta al Theodore/Hermione. Lalalalalá. Son tan hermosos. Me la he pasado buscando alguno de ellos que me guste... Bueno ya, mucha información fuera de lugar.**

 **Situado en séptimo. Ginny cursa con ellos dado que sí hizo sexto año, según.**

 **Adfectus: Sensaciones.**

* * *

 **Adfectus**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Se reclina con calculada fuerza hacia atrás, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. No es una posición idealmente educada, pero es cómoda así que todo lo demás le vale. Toma con más firmeza el libro que tenía en las manos y se lo lleva al rostro. Por debajo puede divisarse parte de la biblioteca, aunque en gran parte la superficie de la mesa que está utilizando, si viera hacia abajo sería mucho más cómodo.

Sin embargo decide dejar de pensar tantas tonterías y vuelve a mirar derecho. Sólo puede ver la débil oscuridad que provoca el libro sobre su cara.

Cierra los ojos. La noche anterior no fue capaz de dormir como hubiera querido, siempre sintiéndole que le faltaba algo. En parte le fastidiaba, ¿por qué se tomó todo eso como una costumbre? Bueno, tampoco es que haya sido él. Pero sabiendo por lógica que todo lo que se hace diariamente se transforma en rutina, lo hizo.

Pero es que su sonrisa al ver las notas que le dejaba le podían. Eran sutiles, hermosas. Una vez incluso le comentó lo preciosa que se veía aquel día. Y ella se había sonrojado, no sabiendo que siempre había sido él. Él, el cobarde de Theodore Nott que no era capaz de hablarle.

Consciente de que ella no era como las demás, aún así no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Recordaba que en cuarto año también le había enviado una nota, había reunido el poco valor que tenía para escribir esa simple frase, y es que eso partía de por aquel tiempo. Pero en aquella ocasión ella no alcanzó a abrirla y leerla.

De un momento a otro había llegado Viktor Krum, a quien él no tenía previsto para nada. ¿Por qué se acercaba a ella? ... ¿Por qué ella sonreía?

Cuando la vio sorprenderse y luego sonrojarse ligeramente, y vio la sonrisa satisfecha de Krum segundos más tardes, supo lo que pasaba. El búlgaro la había invitado al baile, técnicamente después que él, pero ella había aceptado su propuesta. Una vez el chico se fue la vio disponiéndose a abrir la nota otra vez, sin embargo Theodore no se dio ni cuenta y la nota ya estaba hecha cenizas.

Ella no se merecía una invitación tan patética como esa.

Se fijó su mano y se preguntó cuándo habría sacado la varita. Volvió a mirar a la chica, no había previsto que pasaría eso. Pues bueno, él mucho menos.

Estaba usando un hechizo desilusionador, pero por cualquier cosa se había puesto en una mesa en la cual pudiera ver su perfil. Su expresión pareció entristecer un poco, y sin embargo Theodore lo ignoró. Creyó que estaba tan desesperado que ya estaba imaginando cosas que no eran. Así que muy enojado consigo mismo, se largó del lugar.

Pasaron cerca de semanas hasta que le volvió a mandar notas. La verdad es que en parte se decepcionó de su fuerza de voluntad cuando tenía que ver con dejar de verla. Pero la decepción se esfumó cuando la vio sonreír. Había escrito un _lo siento_ y algo más. Y le entristecía el que ella no pudiera devolverle las notas. Porque claro, ¿a quién se la iba a enviar? ¿Al Slytherin del que sólo conocía su nombre, que había olvidado el encantamiento desilusionador y que se encontraba con un libro en la mano, leyendo sin tomarle importancia a nada, aparentemente?

Claro que no.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados. Abrió los ojos y subió su mano hasta el libro para quitarlo ligeramente de su rostro. Giró la cabeza y entonces la vio intentando sacar un libro de arriba. Theodore se vio tentado a reír por la imagen. Parecía algo desesperada, así que supuso que estaba enojada.

 _¿Esos idiotas otra vez?_ , pensó.

Ella se detuvo y él bajó un poco más el libro, con tal de que si se giraba, no notara que la estaba mirando. Puso las manos en la cintura, logrando que por la acción su capa se quedara detrás de sus hombros. Parecía pensar en qué haría, o más bien si debía hacerlo o no.

El hecho de que estaba bastante apurada ganó y terminó ocupando su varita para que el libro llegara a sus manos. La escuchó suspirar y luego se largó. Él estaba en una mesa muy apartada, y cuando apartó disimuladamente el libro y se enderezó un poco, pudo ver a Potter, Weasley con cara de arrepentidos, y la niña, Ginny.

Porque claro que sabía su nombre, Zabini debía dejar de hablar dormido, sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus sueños húmedos. Le haría un bien al mundo y sobre todo a él.

Cuando aún no se sentaba comenzó a hojear el libro, así que él aprovecho esos momentos y cogió un pequeño pergamino de entre sus bolsillos. Estaba algo arrugado, pero sacó una disminuida parte y escribió algo con rapidez, tomando una pluma de el sutil bolsillo de su capa. Guardó todo y le envió una rápida mirada a la chica, cogió su varita de los pantalones y hechizó el pedazo de pergamino.

Ella se fue a sentar y en ese momento miró a sus dos amigos, así que hizo que el pergamino fuer hasta allá y se colara entre una de las siguientes páginas. Sonrió de lado y volvió a su posición inicial. Pero nunca notó a Ginny, quién se había dedicado a ignorarlos y por pura casualidad había visto el pergamino deslizarse por entre las dos hojas que le seguían a la que su amiga miraba.

Entrecerró los ojos y lo miró, alcanzando a ver parte de su sonrisa. Alzó una ceja con curiosidad al reparar en la corbata que desaliñadamente cargaba al rededor de su cuello. No estaba muy segura de reconocerlo. Lo que sí, fijo que Malfoy no era.

Ginny vio a su compañera dejar el libro en su regazo con el ceño fruncido, claramente dispuesta a ignorar a su hermano y a Harry. Se encontraba casi a su lado así que fingió estar viendo a otro lado cuando Hermione cambiaba la hoja. La miró de reojo, expectante, y terminó presenciando con sorpresa que el ceño fruncido se desvanecía, aunque luego volviera.

Y entre todo eso no puedo ver lo que decía, pero sí una fugaz sonrisa que por la rapidez con la que llegó y se fue, le dio la impresión de ser un objeto de su imaginación.

Joder. ¿De cuánto se estaba perdiendo?

...

 _La gente debería aprender que no eres algo que se ve todos los días, Hermione._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling.  
Advertencias: Posible OoC en la mayoría de los personajes, mayoría porque con Theodore se hace lo que se quiere realmente(?).

Estaba leyendo de nuevo todo para poder actualizar (ha pasado tanto tiempo de que entré a Fanfiction que se borraron los documentos y tenía respaldo sólo de algunos) y me di cuenta de que había puesto que no quería arriesgarme a no terminarlo la navidad del dos mil dieciséis. Considerando que estamos por pasar al dos mil dieciocho, no volveré a asumir que terminaré algo en determinado tiempo siendo que me conozco perfectamente.

Más vale tarde que nunca, puesss.

Edit: agradezco a la persona que me corrigió el "soquete". Gracias.

* * *

Adfectus

* * *

.

.

Theodore tiene un serio problema. Lo sabe, lo acepta, sin embargo no está tan dispuesto a resolverlo. Eso de pasarse mirando a Hermione Granger llega a ser enfermizo, y le da asco de tan sólo pensar en su cobardía. Pero, al fin y al cabo, verla sonreír por las cosas que le escribe es algo que no falla en alegrarle el día. Siendo sincero, jamás se ha enamorado y no tiene ni maldita idea de cómo se supone que se sienta eso. Pero si el amor es lo más parecido a la admiración, entonces lo está. Está jodidamente enamorado de ella.

Oh si, es un cursi, todos os habréis dado cuenta, y le da igual.

De todas formas, no tiene la capacidad de confiarle ese lado suyo a nadie, en absoluto. Sus amigos fueron conseguidos con su familia, su apellido; ni siquiera sabe si la persona más cercana a él vaya a intentar no juzgarlo de confesarle su admiración exagerada por Hermione Granger.

Toda su vida es tan incierta y desesperante, por el jodido Merlín.  
A estas alturas le da igual cuánto sepan los demás de su persona, sólo desea que esos momentos, cuando Hermione parece tan encantada leyendo sus notas, le pertenezcan sólo a él.

Es Slytherin: ambicioso, egoísta, después de todo.

[I]

Ginny no está segura de nada, suspira por tercera vez en el día, probablemente. Por dos días enteros ha tenido esa escena en su cabeza, rondando sin parar. Ese chico sonriendo mientras mira a su amiga, y ella luciendo tan feliz al leer aquella nota. Por su expresión está acostumbrada a encontrarlas, pero algo le dice que no tiene idea de dónde vienen.

Se muere de curiosidad por saber lo que decía, siendo sincera.

Y si lo piensa bien, no está segura de querer abrir la boca sobre eso. Ginny conoce perfectamente a Harry y Ron, sobre todo a Ronald, así que no es una opción comentarles respecto a lo que presenció en la biblioteca. Muchas veces es bueno tener guardado un secreto y Hermione se veía muy feliz con ese. Ella no quiere arruinárselo, es su amiga al fin y al cabo.

Pero ella quiere saber y eso no evita que pueda investigar.

Por lo que recuerda el chico era Slytherin, no le suena de nada realmente, pero existe una persona con la cual ha cruzado palabras de aquella casa y no ha terminado en una pelea completamente desagradable, que quizás pueda hablarle de él. Eso no significa que se fíe de los que integran la casa de Salazar, por lo tanto mucho menos que se lleve bien con ellos. A él sólo... puede soportarlo por un par de segundos.

[...]

—Zabini.

Él parece sorprendido, y no es para menos, lo ha apartado del pasillo de igual manera que una persona lo haría para abusar de alguien. La idea le da escalofríos, pero ya están ahí fuera de cualquier mirada curiosa y no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

—Necesito pedirte algo —Blaise queda mucho más sorprendido, tampoco es que tengan el nivel de relación en que ya puedes pedirle un favor a alguien.

—Mira, no me niego a un buen polvo pero...

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca, zoquete? —masculla enfadada— Asco me da. Lo que quiero pedirte es información.

El moreno hace una mueca, todavía no puede pensar en algo que sepa y que pueda ser útil para la pelirroja.

—Lo que quieras, nena, pero tengo un precio.

Cómo no, debió pensarlo bien antes. Eso era a todas luces una mala idea. Sin embargo no podía preguntárselo a Harry o a Ron porque pedirían explicaciones, y su hermano ni siquiera se lo diría. Hermione también le preguntaría y la conocía bastante, notaría si estaba mintiendo. Por lo demás, todos los otros eran unos cotillas. Blaise le pediría algo a cambio, sin embargo no andaría de bocazas, menos si lo involucraba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Rodó los ojos.

—Uh, ¿tanto quieres la información? Ni siquiera sabes si la tengo —Sonrió de lado, intentando molestarla aún más.

—Habla de una vez si no quieres que te golpee, con un demonio —amenazó.

El chico chasqueó la lengua, mirándola de arriba hasta lo más abajo que pudo. Había elegido un lugar un poco angosto para secuestrarlo de la nada. Esa chica no iba a llegar a ningún lado con los hombres, le vendría bien un poquito de delicadeza.

—No lo sé, no quiero nada en este momento. Puedes quedar debiendo el favor —contestó encogiendo los hombros con desinterés—. Venga, duende, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

La chica entrecerró los ojos ante el apodo. No era su culpa que él midiera casi metro noventa, aproximaba.

—¿Quién es aquel chico de tu casa? —Blaise enarcó una ceja y Ginny le hizo un gesto para que se esperara— Cabello oscuro, casi tapándole las cejas. Piel pálida, delgado, ojos grises o azules, no lo vi muy bien. Parece ser que suele meterse en la biblioteca.

—Lo has acosado muy bien —halagó con ironía—. Felicidades.

—No lo acoso.

Blaise sonrió mostrando casi todos los dientes.

—Pues parece que lo has repasado bastante. Dime —insistió—, ¿quieres que le de una carta de amor de tu parte?

—¡No seas ridículo! —exclamó ya cansada de todo eso, sólo quería la información para largarse luego y saber pronto qué demonios pasaba— ¡Ahora responde de una maldita vez!

Gruñó con disgusto al oírla alzar la voz. Bien que la había sacado de sus casillas, pero odiaba que le gritaran.

—Se llama Theodore Nott, cursa el mismo año que nosotros. Es lo más tranquilo que puedas encontrar en Slytherin, en realidad me sorprende que no hayas oído de él —bajó un poco la voz al decir lo último, logrando que la chica enarcara una ceja—. Sí, suele estar en la biblioteca, y es un genio, aunque prefiere dejarle la satisfacción de pretender ser el número uno a Malfoy —Ginny comprendió con gusto el comentario. A Malfoy estaban por salirle canas verdes por ser superado por Hermione en la gran mayoría de las materias hace unos años.

Luego de la guerra no parecía estresarle tanto, pero no quitaba que todavía se empeñara en intentar superar a su amiga en algo que no fuera artes oscuras.

—No creo que te interese que hable con él o algo, pero por si quisieras intentar conquistarlo, su sentido del humor es terrible.

—¡Ni siquiera me interesa, joder!

—Uff, cuida ese lenguaje.

—Vete al infierno.

—Bueno —exclamó—. Te he dicho lo que sé, ¿también quieres que te diga las clases en su horario?

La pelirroja abrió la boca un momento, dudosa. Si sabía su horario iba a saber en dónde encontrarlo, en caso de que quisiera hablar sobre ese momento en la biblioteca. Blaise soltó un suspiro al comprender los gestos de la muchacha, lo peor de todo era que sí se sabía el maldito horario de Theodore.

[II]

Hermione suspiró lenta y profundamente.

Eso no estaba bien, ni siquiera sabía quién era el que le enviaba las notas. Podía ser cualquiera, incluso... no necesariamente un hombre. Aún así no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera cada vez que las encontraba. Los mensajes eran tan bonitos, y aunque no sabía de quién venían, no podía evitar sentir que había alguien que realmente la apreciaba con su forma de ser.

Era cierto que tenía un poco de miedo a causa de la incertidumbre, pero también le gustaría que el autor de ellas pudiera plantarse frente a ella y decírselo a la cara. Y si tenía miedo, el hecho de que ella no lo había tomado como acoso y comentado a McGonagall, significaba que algo estaba haciendo bien. De otra manera, no era posible que la hiciera sentir en las nubes cada vez que le enviaba otra.

El mensaje de esa mañana había sido parecido al de la nota que había recibido cuando estaba con sus tres amigos. Esos solían quitarle el malhumor, y también lograban subirle un poco el ego, después de todo no dejaban de transmitir admiración hacia su persona.

 _A veces me pregunto cómo logras hacerlo todo.  
Hoy logré levantarme al pensar en que si tú puedes esforzarte de esa manera, yo aunque sea puedo intentarlo._

 _Espero tengas un gran día._

A pesar de que deseara saber con todas sus fuerzas quién era, Hermione se negaba a ponerle un rostro. Sólo esperaba algún día saberlo, pero mientras tanto prefería no ponerle etiquetas en absoluto. Esa era una de las cosas de la estaba completamente segura, otra de esas cosas era que una persona capaz de transmitir tantas cosas agradables con un par de palabras, realmente no podía tener malas intenciones.

Probablemente estaba siendo un poco soñadora, demasiado positiva, quizás se estaba convirtiendo en una chica que creía en los príncipes azules sin quererlo. O tal vez estaba más encantada, más esperanzada de lo que en realidad debía con la palabrería de aquel extraño anónimo.


End file.
